Galactic Nexus/Episode 11: A Disposable Defective
Story so far Roleplay Saren and Josh here (scene in the tent) It wouldn't be long in the medical tent before Ishvati regained consciousness, though he did not open his eyes quite yet. He seemed to listen for the ambient noises of battle, but when he didn't hear those sounds, he just let out a light groan; especially when the pain of cauterized wounds and exhaustion crept in. He blearily rubbed his eyes and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position before opening his dichromatic eyes for the group to see—his left eye a permanent bloodshot red and his right eye an emerald-green. "... Unghh..." he groaned, glancing around cautiously. Still, he seemed a little relaxed for reasons unknown to him, maybe it was because the medical bag was comfortable. "...O-Oh! Se-Seele, h-h-he's waking up!" Ishvati would hear a voice next to him, which had a shy tone of voice. While he wouldn't be able to tell from the voice, the individual who spoke was Julia. He might recognize her from earlier, though not by name most likely. Still, when he opened his eyes, he could see that she (and possibly Seele) was standing next to the hospital bed that he was on. Upon seeing that one of his eyes were bloodshot, Julia felt a little worried for their ally. "U-Um... he-hello..." Julia would greet the injured Ishvati, giving a slight and shy wave of her hand. "H-H-How are you fe-feeling?" she asked.￼ Now, this was all new to him, so his first response was to remain silent and stare; and he actually did this for all of five seconds. But he remembered what an old friend named Ranseith would say; one of the few times he wouldn't immediately discard his advice actually. "I'm... fine, I suppose," he forced out, though it should be obvious that he wasn't so much trying to be rude as he was socially unskilled. In other words, shit at talking to people. "Seems you exerted yourself too much," another female voice revealed itself upon Ishvati—a curvy blonde sitting next to Julia. It was Seele, the girl who took him into the tent. "Don't worry though, we managed to stabilize it; you'll be fine," she added, along with a reassuring smile. Julia seemed to not have taken it as rude, so that was a plus. In fact, she recognized how socially inept he was, probably since she was somewhat the same way or she was just experienced with it in general. "Th-That's good to he-hear..." she replied, falling silent afterwards as if allowing Seele the chance to talk. In doing so she glanced down at the floor for a little bit. Upon hearing "we" in Seele's statement, she jolted her head back up to face Ishvati. "We-We-Well um, mo-mostly Seele di-did... bu-but still!" she clarified quickly but nervously, trying to give credit where it was due. From the sounds of things, she probably came for moral support or out of concern... or maybe both. Hard to tell. Ishvati just sort of stared at them during the course of the entire interaction Seele and Julia had with each other, almost as if he was puzzled. Though when Seele said he overexerted himself, he just shrugged, she wasn't wrong after all. There was just not much he could say about it. "I am Seele, and this is Julia," she introduced herself to him. "And your name and where you're from?" "He-Hello..." Julia said when Seele mentioned her name. She slightly waved again, adding a shy smile as if trying to be friendly. "... Ishvati." He responded, glancing over to Seele. His voice was generally rather monotonous when he spoke. "I'm from Prisein.. Or was it Prisdrei.." Seele raised an eyebrow. She took mental notes of his rather distinct physical features that set him apart from the people of such areas on Crystialga. No, more like continents. Regardless, a question was raised in her mind. Why does he not know where he exactly is from? Memory loss? Or perhaps the time period he originated, since he was wearing articles of clothing that was rooted to the late 1st century of Crystialgan history. To her, he looks like a person of the far west of Crystialga—in short, a Prisnullian. Most of them were people with a strong tan complexion due to them adapting to its arid climate. But this boy... It was as if the bandages were not a dead give-away already of how his skin is pale unlike most of his fellow folk. "I... see," was all she could say... for now. Her first impressions of Ishvati seemingly held her back from asking more questions at the moment. Ishvati just remained quiet otherwise, there was no further need for him to speak; instead he forced himself to stand up. Ignoring the protests his body gave him as easily as he ignored the bubbling hate for himself on a daily basis. Julia's eyes widened a bit when Ishvati just stood on up from the bed, and immediately she stood up from her chair. "Wa-Wait, sh-sh-shouldn't you re-rest?" She asked out of concern for his wellbeing, while also preparing herself to catch him should he ever fall down. Would she even catch him though? Well only one way to find out. Dax and Sponge here (please review previous episode, thanks!)